Problem: $ {1.395 \div 0.31 = ?} $
${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }31\text{ go into }{139}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${139}\div31={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{15}$ $\text{How many times does }31\text{ go into }{155}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${155}\div31={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {1.395 \div 0.31 = 4.5} $